ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Karate
How Mr. Karate joined the Tourney When Takuma was forced to work as Geese Howard's henchman, he donned the Mr. Karate persona to protect the honor of his family and school. He was feared by many as an unbeatable and merciless opponent. Sometime during Yuri's kidnapping, he either told or left clues of his true identity to his daughter. Although he could have done the same for Ryo, Takuma decides to keep using his Mr. Karate persona when he faces his son. He was curious to see his son's true strength and didn't want their family ties to hold Ryo back. He is impressed by Ryo's progress and his real identity is revealed after his first defeat. Mr. Karate was later used in The King of Fighters series as comical relief. He appeared in some of the Art of Fighting Team endings, claiming that he is the true master of Kyokugenryu Karate and that Ryo, Robert and Yuri have much to learn. When they tell Takuma to take off the mask, he replies he is not Takuma Sakazaki and does not know him. He eventually takes off the mask, revealing to them what they already knew. Later, when he is hospitalized due to poor health, he humorously uses the Mr. Karate mask to sporadically sneak out of the hospital to train. King reports the stories from the hospital staff to him, and Takuma claims his innocence as usual. When Takuma dons the Mr. Karate form, he stages a fighting tournament against B.L.A.D.E. (Builders of the Legacy After the Destruction of Earth). The winner would be his worthy adversary. Eventually, Cross made it and swore to settle things with Mr. Karate at the second Smash Bros. Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits on his knees with his fists outward. After the announcer calls his name Mr. Karate does a double kick as the camera zooms, then pushes his palms out and says "Fight me if you dare!" Special Moves Ko'ou Ken (Neutral) Mr. Karate launches an orange ball of energy at his opponent from his left hand. Zanretsu Ken (Side) Mr. Karate rapidly punches outward trying to hit his opponent. If he connects, he punches his opponent 12 times, then launches him/her away with a right uppercut. Koho (Up) Mr. Karate jumps into the air with a left uppercut. If close, he fires a Ko'ou Ken at the opponent instead after the uppercut. Hien Shippu Kyaku (Down) Mr. Karate flies at the opponent doing two kicks. Kyokugen Koho (Hyper Smash) Mr. Karate readies himself and does a stronger Koho that launches the opponent high with heavy damage. If close enough, he does two uppercuts on the ground, then hits his opponent five times in a manner like the Shin Shoryuken. Chou Haou Shi Kou Ken (Final Smash) Mr. Karate moves his arms back charging up his chi then launches three large red balls of energy at the opponent. B can be held to increase the damage. Victory Animations #Mr. Karate punches downward, then punches outward, and poses with his body spread saying "Watch my skill!" #Mr. Karate opens the upper part of his gi and says "You could've come at me with everything you had." #Mr. Karate spreads his arms then flexes his right arm and says "Unless you master Haoh Ken, you can never win." On-Screen Appearance Mr. Karate walks in and kicks off his getta sandals saying "Come on! I'm gonna cure you of the disease called life!" Trivia *Mr. Karate's rival is a member of B.L.A.D.E. and the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles X, Cross. *Mr. Karate and Takuma Sakazaki share the same voice actors in all languages. *Mr. Karate shares his English voice actor with Duo Lon, Super Arrow, PJ and Zoda. *Mr. Karate shares his French voice actor with Isaac Washington. *Mr. Karate shares his German voice actor with Thouzer, Toshiie Maeda, Takeda Takahashi and Roy Hess. *Mr. Karate shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Emboar, Kingdra, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage and Bentham. *Mr. Karate shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Planetman. Category:Art of Fighting characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters